One Night Like Any Other
by LadyDissendium
Summary: Jacob Black not only visits the Cullens' house to see his best friend and her daughter, his only and true love, no, he also has other reasons to pay a liitle visit. Warning: Slash, lemon. EC/JB.


**One Night Like Any Other**

**Fandom: **Twilight (mostly)

**Pairings:** EC/JB, Bedward, RH/LC, JB/BS

**Rated:** X (contains violence, lemon, slash, femmeslash and more)

**Dedication: **to Paulina, whithout who this wouldn't be possible! (i hope you will throw up only today's breakfeast, not more.)

**Note: **:D

?

It was a night like any other, or so it was for Jacob Black when he made his way to the Cullens' house in the forrest of Forks. He parked his VW Beetle right beside Edwards' silver Volvo and smiled. Bella was gone out, visiting her Dad, Charlie. like everytime he came here to enjoy himself, to satify his animal inside, his needings, his mongrelian hunger, and he didn't mean the blank meat. When he entered the Cullens' front gate he already smelled him. This mature scent only could belong to the one he really longed for, the father of the girl he imprinted to, but couldn't fullfill his real needs yet. Edward. Blood came into Jacob's head and also other parts of his muscular body, which seemed to rise slowly but in a hard way. Wush. Edward, who had been sitting on the tree beside him had jumped at the road right infront of him. He breathed in the wonderful scent of the one he longed for.

"I have been waiting for you, mongrel!", Edward spoke in his angel's voice and pretended to be mad on me, but Jacob knew he couldn't. In the wolf's body now, Edward was standing beside him only more heat rose and he knew, Edward, too, couldn't hold on him very long now. The white hand touched the red, grapped it and one second later they were standing behind the Cullens' big oak and Edward, opening the press-buttons of Jacob's chemise, pressed his cold lips on the other's hot ones. That was so relieving, just to put the pressure down from their bodies... They were perfect partners, both strong enough and not able to hurt each other. In addition Edward was much to disgusted by Jacob's blood's scent that he never would dare to drink it. But the scent of the rest of the wolf he learned to love like he loved his wife and daughter, like he loved nothing else in the world.

Bare-chested they stood in the sunslight of the fresh Forks morning kissing like mad, sweating, now getting rid of their bothering jeans, who nearly seemed to burst under the exploding pressure of their monster-dicks.

Heat and cold, red and white, man and immortal, werewolf and vampire they seemed to melt into each other, while Edward was kissing Jacob's throat and exactly the spot he loved it so much and it turned him on most. Luckily Edward was such a supermind and could remember all of his preferences, together with the fact that he read his thoughts that created the best sex both of them ever had. Both of them new from experience that Bella simply was a duffer in bed. She needed it, the sex-addict she was, but noone, not even Edward who loved her like hell, was able to be satisfied by her. So that's why he and Edward made that pact, they both knew Bella in bed and so you could nearly call them fellows of distress. However, the act with Edward was pure plessure. It surely was sort of ironic they had to do it in the doggy-style a fact that couldn't be avoided for a man, having sex with another. Sometimes, Jacob almost wished to be a woman, only to be able to be satisfied by Edward, the way he satisfied Bella.

Now Edward grabbed Jacob's broad shoulders and turned his body around with such an effortlessness that he was turning even hornier, his early rising one, now, was turned to the grass and staining it with the liquid. From behind Edward went into him and it was this delighting feeling of relief and lust that made him sigh and moan and snarl. It was the best thing on earth and he never could imagine to let go of that, Edward now restarted kissing his hot shoulders and the licking of the cold tounge on his skin made him shudder and enjoy the act even more than he already did, nothing in the world could keep him now from being with Edward here in the wet grass of the Cullens' yard forever and ever, nothing, except...

"EDWARD?! JAKE?!"

It was Bella.

"Holy shit", Edward mumbled and moved out of him, what made his dick go saggy and the heat slowly was fading from his huge body. He, too turned around and looked right into Bella's face that looked like she just had seen Gollum and Dobby doing it, but not two hot guys with even hotter voices now talking to her trying to charm her.

"Angel, it's not what you think...", Edward started.

"...all just practice of hunting abilities...", I interrupted him.

"...and physical training..."

They finally stopped talking, realising that what they said was complete nonsense.

Now Bella bowed her head and both of them knew, if she would have been a human still, she would have burst out in tears. They expected the worst...would she come on to them, fight them with her vampire fangs? Or just scream at them and be upset?

"It's not the fact that the both men that loved me once have become gay or that you two do it in the yard of the house where I live and my daughter, too. No, could you at least let me participate?", she explained in a longing and desperate voice.

The two men were shocked and exchanged a look that said everything. Please not Bella. She was a pretty girl, nice and everything, they both loved her but in bed...

"Well, OK...You can join", Edward said and Jacob really had the desire of hitting him really hard for that agreement.

"So are we going on inside?", she guessed "Out here it's a bit cold...and public for me."

They nodded ang went inside, still there was this chill between them, even the thought of having to bang Bella soon coulnd't smooth that down.

Walking through the floors of the Cullens' house they couldn't ignore the loud moaning coming from the room of Jasper and Alice, nor the surely by hot docor-games caused crack, that came out of Carlisle's office.

"What is with Emmett and Rosalie?", Jacob asked ocassionally.

"Rose is in LaPush!", Edward said cooly.

"La Push?", Jacob asked confused.

"How it looks, I'm not the only vampire sleeping with a wolf, only that it is love in the case of Rose.", Edward murmured.

"WHO?", groaned Jacob upset.

"Leah", answered Bella, fearing something bad coming, with Edward so upset.

Jacob's mouth opened and seemed never to close again. Leah and Rose? That was what he had expected the least.

They now entered the room of Edward and Bella. The heavily battered bed of the couple looked like it wouldn't stand the three of them.

"Where to do it?!", Jacob asked in the intention to start soon.

"what about the doghouse?!", Bella guessed sourly.

"Haha, let's destroy the doghouse!", said someone who just had entered the room. Emmett.

"Em? I thought you were at the Denali's to have some fun there!", Bella wondered.

"Ugh. They are some prudes.", he argued, declining it with a gesture.

They laughed.

"So who of you is going to show me, he isn't?"


End file.
